


Gingy  takes 14 feet swamp cock.

by xX darkblade Xx (KammirPapass)



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Hot, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexy, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/xX%20darkblade%20Xx
Summary: On a day-to-day basis, the Gingerbread man finds himself unsatisfied with his normal life. He needs something to spice up his life, and the handsome ogre from the next kingdom over seemed to be just what he needed to help him with his crisis. But, will Shrek risk ruining his perfect swamp life in order to bring the Gingerbread man into it?





	Gingy  takes 14 feet swamp cock.

**_G_** ** _i_** ** _n_** ** _g_** ** _y_** **t** **a** **k** **es** **1** **4** **f** **e** **e** **t** **s** **w** a **m** **p** **_c_** ** _o_** ** _c_** ** _k_** ** _._**

It was a dark and stormy night, Gingy was wet and scared. “Hewwo? Mwister shrek? _Are you home?_ ” The timid ginger-bread man asked. Shrek was home….. His wife and DOnkey was not. He asked as he knocked on the front door waiting for Shrek to answer the door because it was cold and wet so he wante d let inside. “Ah gingy! Cum on inside!” Shrek said, letting the moist gingy into his moist lair. Gingy walked in side, seeing shrek made him feel tin gly inside. Shrek was so much bigger than him; he wanted to be with him, since he was so cold and w e t. “Can i get ya a towel?” Shrek said, placing gingy on the shit covered kitchen stump. “Oh shrek” tingly whispered as he wiggled, “i want to feel your big toesies in side of me”.  Shrek grinned wide with his big ogre teeth covered in green shit. “That’ll do.” Shrek pulled off his onesie to reveal his smelly toes, but what caught gingy by surprise was his **14 FOOT SWAMP COCK**. ”Aw geez…” Goes Gingy as he prepares his moist oven. His oven is what he calls his ass, its moist and ready to be preheated. Preheated to 350 degrees farenheit to be exact, the baking temperature for cookies.Shrek luves up with good, good screk lube (its piss) and pushes inside that oven (its gingy’s butt). The piss is nice and got a good change from the cold shill from outside it was cold and wet outside, the piss is got and nice. “Oh yeah mwister Shrek! I wanna feel your **14 FOOT SWAMP COCK INSIDE ME** , Pleasure my insides with your amazing DICK!” Gingy said, pushing his insides closer onto shreks MEMBER. Shrek podunded into Gingy iwth the force of a  thousand shreks, breaking up his insides “ohhh wow thats great” says gingy unenthusiastically. Gingy really thought he liked SHrek but this just wasn’t doing it for him anymore, he was wanting something more exciting, but he wouldnt even say anythong outloud for fear of making his love shrek aupsey. “GET OUT OF ME SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!” Shrek roared, squirting his juices into the already moist gingy, filling him with the _icing_ he ever so needed inside of his ginger smelling gingina. Shrek then FIrmly grasps Gingy and takes him to the **OVEN** , after pulling him off osf shis massive cock. As was stated earlier the oven had been preheated. As shrek opened the door to the oven, A HOT N JUICY CUNTWIZARD APAREED “HELO SHRINGY, I’M HER FOUR YUOR BIGGEST CUMNUGEGT YOU’VE MED.” Shrek was taken aback by this juicy wizaerd, almost spilling his icing filled cum gingerboy. WIzeard says “THIS MUST BE YOUR BIGGEST UCUMNUGGET” with a voice and grabs  thhe gingy, who says “nooooo” as the juicy wizeeard gobbles him up. Shrek started crying trying to stalk to the juicy wizard but he couldnt muster andy words becuz he wos shaken. Shrek got on his knees, his **14 FOOT MASSIVE SWAMP COCK** shattering the floor below them, he looked up to the wizard and simply said… “I’m shook.” after that, the theme plays: 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEhJh0WDWm0> or  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtgGjZk5sTc> or  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IRdw_Qgwqc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IRdw_Qgwqc)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Please add suggestions for future scenarios! I’m not sure where this will lead the gang to next!


End file.
